


In The Light Of Day And Night

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Light Of Day And Night

Jared glanced up at his friend, taking in his silhouette and the part of his face he could see that was illuminated by the little porch light. Jensen was wearing a small, happy smile on his face which mostly meant that he was pretty buzzed like Jared himself, but also - and more importantly - he actually was happy, here, spending time with the sorry ass Jared called himself these days.

"You're staring, Jared," Jensen informed him, not even looking up and wordlessly handing over another cold, still damp beer he'd just gotten from the fridge.

"Yeah, well, what if I am?" 

Jared grinned when Jensen eyes met his and he only found amusement there. Things had been great between them, easy, and Jared was beyond grateful for that. He didn't know what he would have done without Jensen in the last few weeks. 

Jensen chuckled next to him, shaking his head. "You're so drunk."

"Yeah." Jared could feel himself grin stupidly, but it didn't matter. He felt good for the first time in a long time, even on a day like this. 

"Had a great birthday, Jared?"

Jared could feel his friend's eyes on him, could hear the seriousness underneath the teasing.

Jared nodded empathetically. "Yes. I did. Thank you, man." He looked over to his friend and their eyes met for another time, Jensen looking pleased with himself.

They settled into comfortable silence, a not-quite-but-still-very-nice party and great dinner with delicious steak lying behind them, sitting outside in the backyard, the dogs sleeping at their feet, cold beer in hand. Life was really sweet sometimes.

"If you had one wish right now," Jensen spoke into the quietness between them, his voice rumbling and low, his eyes lost in the darkness of the yard. "What would it be?"

"Anything?" Jared answered, matching Jensen's tone, anticipation crawling up his skin.

Jensen turned his head towards him and shrugged. "Anything."

 

Jared felt the low buzzing inside him, the scary-good feeling he kept deep down that Jensen's careless thrown answer was dragging up again. He knew his best friend, recognized the look on his face. Jensen was sincere, determined to make Jared happy, and maybe the thought about what exactly Jared could ask for hadn't even crossed his friend's mind.

Jared smiled at his own musings in his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jensen was just a few inches away, but he felt a lot closer somehow and Jared realized that there was something else, more than anything, he missed right then.

"This is gonna sound so cheesy," Jared giggled, the alcohol inside him doing most of the talking, and buried his face in his hands. 

"Come on, spill," Jensen urged him on.

"You're gonna laugh at me and call me a girl," Jared whined, uselessly, because they both knew he didn't care about something like that.

"I most definitely will," Jensen nodded beside him. "So, what is it?"

Jared let out a deep breath, a faint sadness settling over him. "I would wish for you to sleep with me again."

Jensen choked on his beer next to him, coughed and leaned forward to only spill half of it on Sadie who was lying right at Jensen‘s feet. His little girl blinked once and went right back to sleep while Jared couldn't keep himself from laughing at the picture Jensen presented.

"I don't even mean it that way, I promise!" Jared told his friend, holding up his hands in an innocent gesture, feeling that he wasn't lying. Not tonight.

Jensen only shot him a half-angry look.

"I don't, I swear. I meant sleeping. Just sharing the same bed, okay?" He felt himself blush under Jensen's curious but silent gaze.

"That's what I miss most, you know," Jared explained, his voice going quiet, his eyes traveling away from Jensen. "The closeness. I hate sleeping alone, but Sadie and Harley are not the same, you know?" He laughed, hoping he didn't sound too bitter. But Jensen's eyes remained calmly on him.

"I just ...," Jared shrugged. "With you I can be myself, just ... relax."

"Dude," Jensen huffed, "if you mean you can snore and fart with me in bed, then I feel totally honored." Jensen made a disgusted face and Jared smiled at him, knowing that his friend understood what he was trying to say.

"You're gonna have that again, man," Jensen promised him, patting his knee and Jared felt the pleasant warmth of his friend's hand through the fabric of his pants. "And pretty soon, too. You're not gonna stay alone too long."

Jared nodded, finding hope in the faith his friend had in him.

"But still," Jared breathed. "That's what I miss most."

He could see Jensen nod out of the corner of his eyes.

*

Jared couldn't really sleep. His mind was fuzzy and racing with thoughts he couldn't quite grasp. He was buzzed so much he couldn't form a coherent thought but not drunk enough to just pass out and sleep for the thirteen hours he had been secretly looking forward over the last week.

He felt lonely and sorry for himself, kicking the blankets on a bed that shouldn’t feel too big to him but did. 

He hated it. Hated being alone without a warm body next to him, without a sleepy face he could wake up next to.

*

He must have dozed off eventually. He only noticed the other person in the room when his bed dipped and his blanket was lifted and cold air brushed his skin.

Jensen's familiar scent subtlety attacked his nostrils even before his eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to see him.

"Don't talk," Jensen whispered hoarsely, his voice somewhere between slurring drunk and half asleep. "I'm sleepwalking. You shouldn't disturb a man who's sleepwalking," he went on mumbling while he crawled ungracefully into the bed next to Jared, "that shit is dangerous."

Jared couldn't stop his heart from beating faster or the smile from spreading on his face. 

Jensen didn't make anymore sound, but Jared could feel his friend's eyes on him. Probably worried if he was doing the right thing. 

They both knew the answer was "Hell, no". They shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't cross that line again and again but still, Jared scooted closer; just enough so he could feel his friend's body heat seeping into his skin.

Jensen wasn't nearly as sleepy or drunk as he pretended to be and Jared loved him for it. For giving them an excuse. For giving Jared this moment against their better judgment.

Jared sighed deeply, couldn't stop his bones, his whole body from going relaxed. Jensen's steady breath, the soft noises of his movements when he shifted slightly; Jared drank it all in. 

"Ah, hell," Jensen murmured suddenly and the he moved, placed an arm over Jared’s shoulder and draped him closer.

Jared fell asleep with his friend's breath hitting his hair, a knee poking against his rips and a strong, warm hand softly caressing his neck.

*

Waking up was a slow process. A deep contented feeling was filling Jared when he slowly blinked himself awake and he didn't want to leave that happy, cozy place too fast.

When his mind finally caught up with him, he found Jensen by his side, their legs brushing; Jared’s hand buried under the pillow his friends was currently using. God knew where Jensen’s own pillow had gone during the night. 

Jensen’s face was turned towards Jared; his lashes softly fanning over his cheeks, his lips slightly puffed. 

Jared knew his friend for quite some time now, has seen him sleep countless times. It wasn’t that Jensen was this perfect human being that didn’t drool or snore or fart or make ridiculous faces while he was sleeping but right now … right now he was perfect.

Jared kept watching him. Keeping his mind blank, the world outside at bay just a little while longer, he just enjoyed their closeness and the peaceful air in the room.

"For the record," Jared whispered, watching Jensen's eyelids flutter from up close; so close even, he thought he could almost feel the lashes brush his skin. "I love you, too, Jensen. Probably have from the moment we met, definitely always will."

And then Jared leaned closer and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the lush lips. Only a quick peck but he could feel the touch to the core of his whole being just the same.

He smiled when Jensen's eyes shot open, confused and happy and angry all at the same time, like he had heard what Jared had said; and then he wiggled out of bed, stretched his legs, yawning.

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked over his shoulder, chirpy and giggling and in a way too good mood for his friend's liking this early in the morning. 

Jared couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud when Jensen just proved that; only groaned and hid his face in the pillow. 

Couldn't stop the pull in his chest when he watched Jensen burying himself in the sheets that were still warm from their bodies.


End file.
